Alex and Molly's motherdaughter day
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex wins a mother/daughter spa day through a contest that Annie's sister Serena posted on her beauty store's website.


Alex and Molly's mother/daughter day

Alex wins a mother/daughter spa day through a contest that Annie's sister Serena posted on her beauty store's website. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The spa package that Alex and Molly get is from a local day spa near my home. The only thing I own is the name of Serena's day spa. This does in way go with both my spa day stories.

It was a beauty Saturday in May when both Alex and Molly woke up. Both were excited because today they were going to go to crescent moon day spa. This was owned by Annie's sister Serena who had just opened it as few weeks earlier. She had huge success over the last few months with her bath and beauty store and website. Of course Alex Annie Maya and Shaz were big part of that success by hosting two spa days over the last few months that used products from that store and posted everything about how good the products where and how they felt.

Alex and Molly were sitting at the table with Gene and Gene junior eating breakfast. After they were done Alex took their plates and placed them in the sink. Both said goodbye to Gene and Gene junior who were going to go he park and kick the football around.

"Bye boys have at the park" said Alex.

"Bye dad bye Gene junior" said Molly as she walked out the door.

"See you later Bolly have fun making yourself look good for which will not be hard since you look good in nothing at" said Gene.

"Oh hello I can still hear you know" said Molly

"So you can and as for you molls don't try and make yourself to pretty I would not want to have to lock up of bad teenage boys for hitting my little girl" said Gene.

"Am not a little girl anymore dad I will be sixteen in two months" said Molly.

"Don't remind us" said Alex as she and Molly made their way to Alex's car.

Twenty minutes later Alex pulled into the crescent moon day spa. Both of them got out of the car and went inside. Inside they where greeted by Serena and her staff.

"Alex it is good to see you again" said Serena.

"It is good to see you again as while this is my daughter Molly" said Alex.

"Well ladies which package would you two like" asked Serena

Both Alex and Molly looked over all of packages before decided on the Girls Just Wanna Have Fun packages it came with a Seaweed Facial, full Manicure, full Pedicure, Hair Shaping and Style. And it finished with a Flash Make-up application. The flash make-up application will let Alex and Molly create their own make-up style with an expert's step-by-step instruction. The package also includes a very nice lunch of a soup and salad bar with different sandwiches to.

Alex and molly went to the changing room and change into a robe and slippers. Then they went to both site chairs in the room that would be theirs for the day. First they had the Seaweed Facial which they both loved. After they had their facials they sat and relaxed for while before they had their full Manicures and full Pedicures.

"Mum can I come back here for my sixteenth birthday" asked Molly.

"Will see it depends on what others thing you want for your birthday" said Alex.

"If I get enough money at my birthday can I come back here" asked Molly Again?

"Yes you can if you get enough for the package and if you can be here at your age by yourself' said Alex.

"Thanks mum" said Molly.

Ten minutes later they were having their full Manicures and full Pedicures. After they had their full Manicures and full Pedicures they left their room to go and talk to Serena about seeing if Molly would be able to come back by herself after her birthday.

They talk to Serena and found that Molly could be there by herself which made her very happy. After they talk to Serena some more they left to walk around the place for while until lunch. At lunch they had just the soup and salad bar and some juice to drink. After lunch they went back to their room the hair stylist came in after they did and did their Hair Shaping and Style. Both loved the look of their hair.

"Wait until the girls at school see me on Monday" said Molly.

"I could take a picture of so they can see it all after we are done here and home" said Alex.

"That will be so cool mum" said Molly

They talk for until make up artist came into do their Flash Make-up application. Both choose to create their own make style. Alex chooses a sassy but elegant look that was fitting for someone her age and Molly choose the same that was fitting for her age group. When both were done they went to changing room and got dress in their clothes. At the front desk Alex hand over forty quid that was to be given to the women who worked on her and Molly over the last few hours. Alex and Molly thank Serena and her staff for a great day and left the spa.

When Alex and Molly got home they were greeted by the smell of roasted chicken in the house and both Gene and Gene junior in the kitchen. Gene was at the stove checki8ng on the food and Gene junior was in his booster seat drinking milk from his Sippy cup.

"Hi you two "said Alex as her and Molly stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Bolls Molls wow that place did a good job on you two" said Gene.

"Thanks" said Molly.

"Yes Gene thank you" said Alex.

"Mummy and sissy is pretty" said Gene junior.

'Thank you Gene junior' said Molly as both she and Alex as they gave him a kiss which he wiped off right way.

"Hey what about me don't I get kiss to I said you looked good first" said Gene

Molly went over and kisses him on the check and Alex kissed him on the lips and then whisper that he would get more later. After the four had dinner that night Alex took a picture of Molly that she could post online to show her friend her new look and Molly took one of Alex that she posted online to show Annie Maya and Shaz her new look to. After they posted their pictures online both went to bed happy with the day they had as mother and daughter and both happy and lucky that could have them.

The end

Notes the thing Gene junior does with wiping his kisses he gets from Molly and Alex that is something my niece maddie does. Although we tell that she is just rubbing the kisses in.


End file.
